


A Sweater for Gibbs

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Ori, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gibbs - Freeform, Gift Giving, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Knitting, Mother Hen Dori, NCIS - Freeform, Nori is surprised, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Sweaters, TV shows - Freeform, Trouble, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Ori, characters, fan Ori, hardcore fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadn’t Dori warned Nori their little brother was very young and overly sensitive?  Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweater for Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

Nori examined the tiny green sweater. “You want to mail this to Gibbs?”

Eight-year-old Ori nodded firmly.

“ _NCIS_ Gibbs?” he clarified.

The dwarfling sniffled. “He’s so sad about his wife; sending him a sweater will let him know I’m his friend no matter what, just like Hollis Mann!”

Swallowing the urge to point out Gibbs wasn’t real, Nori instead replied, “We’ll try.”

After hugging his big brother happily, Ori skipped off.

The star-haired dwarf groaned. Thank goodness Ori hadn’t asked for Dori’s help! He wouldn’t be pleased to discover Ori was a _NCIS_ fan courtesy of Nori. 

THE END


End file.
